Claire of Themyscira
History After Claire's mom gave birth to her, the "doctors", whom were really under cover agents from Kadmus, stole her away. Claire was injected with a metahuman's blood and had a dash of Kryptonian Blood also from the previous Superwoman. The metahuman had multiple abilities: Superhuman Stamina, Durability, Limited Telepathy, and Telekinesis. And the previous supergirl gave her: Superhuman Speed, Stamina, Reflexes, and Heat Vision along with Super Breath. They locked her in a containment pod, and called her Project Am (Amazon). They planned on keeping Claire in there, till she reached of age. The goal for her was to destroy the Justice League. But when an unknown man let a few of the projects out, that fate was no more. Claire escaped at the age of thirteen, and ran for her life. She ran into Wonder Woman, who took her to the Amazon Island. There Claire trained, and honed her abilities and fighting skills. Two years later, Wonder Woman signed Claire up for Young Justice and she now resides there. After a month, Claire met Superwoman and now Claire goes by Serenity. Serenity and Andrew Swenson have the same father. Put do keep this a secret nobody knows except for Shane Holmes and Penelope Watson. Physical Description Claire is a caucasian female, with crystal blue eyes and blonde hair. She is described as being built like a model but is tough as nails. Claire is a beautiful 5'7 girl. For her first costume, she donned a red suit with a hood and minature starts on it, gauntlets, and a crimson lariat composed of some sort of energy. Her second one belonged to Supergirl. Personality Claire is a charming girl with a troubled past. She acts confident, and bold but behind closed doors; Claire is scared out of her mind. She is claustrophic and hates danger. But she focuses on the innocent, and doesn't want anyone to end up like her. On regular occasions, Claire is a sweet girl. She's laidback and loves to have fun. And she's one of the party goers at Harbor High. Powers and Abilities The following are Claire's abilities, Kryptonian and Metahuman. Metahuman Powers: Telekinesis Kara is a full Telekinetic. She uses her telekinesis to do some of the following feat: *'Super-strength:' Claire can lift heavy objects by using her TK. She is also able to charge her physical attacks with her TK to simulate super strength *'Invulnerability:' The force-field that surrounds Claire's body provides her with invulnerability. However Claire has to be aware of the attack so that her TK will protect her. *'Flight:' Claire originally used her telekinesis to mimic the ability of flight. *'Super human Intelligence-' Serenity is able to absorb vasts amounts of information in a small amount of time. Superhuman Speed Claire can move at supersonic speeds. She can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. *'Superhuman Agility: '''Claire's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete. *'Healing:' Claire's body heals at a superhuman level. *'Superhuman Stamina: Claire can last a great deal of time in any fight. *'''Superhuman Reflexes: 'Claire is fast enough, her mind processes information at least on a subliminal level that she is aware of her surroundings. She is fast enough to deflect and catch bullets. Telepathy Claire is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is great. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: '''''Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by telepathic finding machines. *''Psychic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferral:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psychic Blast:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman metahuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Kryptonian Powers: Kryptonian Physiology: *'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of their super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Their biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and their bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *'Heat Vision': Kryptonians can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. Typically, the power is seen as two beams of red light emanating from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing the power to be undetectable. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. They can also consciously determine the area affected, down to the microscopic level. *'Super-Hearing': Kryptonian hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. *'Enhanced Vision' Kryptonian vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Kryptonians can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. **'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. **'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kryptonians can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. **'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. **'Infrared Vision': Kryptonians can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Super-Breath': Kryptonians are able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from their lungs. They can chill the air as it leaves their lungs to freeze targets in a variation sometimes called "freeze" or "arctic breath". They can also reverse the process and pull large volumes of air or vapor into their lungs. Martial Combat Claire can fight armed and unarmed and has had Amazon training. Weakness Krytonite: '''Altough less than have of her powers are krytonian, Claire is still weakened by kryptonite. But, unlike Superman and etc., she doesn't begin to die. Her powers just dampen. '''Claustrophobia: Claire was locked in a containment pod for to long, so now she ended up being claustrophic. Erin4.png|Telekinetic Shield Erin3.png|Costume 1 Erin.jpg|Misunderstood Claire Free...erin.jpg|Running away from Cadmus serenity.jpg|Now known as Serenity...Costume 2 serenity2.jpg|Greater and better than ever!!!! claire3.jpg|Her love of flight superwoman.jpg|Superwoman (Beatrice Kent) Claire's mentor Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:Orphan Category:Phaser Category:Telepath Category:Cadmus Project Category:Metahuman Category:Young Justice Category:Teen Category:Characters Category:Flying Category:Super Strength Category:Speed Powers Category:Telekinetic Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Invincibility